


The Blue Datura AKA Adventures of Don Aníbal Longdick

by Cibbs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 1930, Blue Eyes, Champagne, Corset, Costume, Drawing, Foot Fetish, From London to Madrid, Green Eyes, Hispano Suiza, Irish Language, M/M, Maid, Make Up, Manila shawl, Oral Sex, Perfume, Prostitution, Vaseline should not be used as lube. But in 1930 there were no water-based lubricants still, Wine, Winter, cross-dressing, madrid, manual sex, opera - Freeform, restaurant, silk stockings, tobacco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs
Summary: William Graham is a boy who has just came from London. Impressed by his voice and his beauty, Mason Verger hires him to sing in his cabaret. There he meets the richest male prostitute in Madrid, who trains William to be like him.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/ Original male characters, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/ Original male characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Blue Datura AKA Adventures of Don Aníbal Longdick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vamptramp0348](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/gifts).



_“Mi egipcio es especial_

_¡Qué olor sensual!_

_Tras la batalla_

_en que el amor estalla_

_un cigarrillo_

_es siempre un descansillo_

_y, aunque parece_

_que el cuerpo languidece,_

_tras el cigarro crece_

_su fuerza y su vigor._

_La hora de inquietud_

_Con él, no es cruel_

_Sus espirales_

_Son sueños celestiales_

_Que forman nubes_

_Que así a la gloria suben_

_Y, envuelta en ella,_

_La chispa es una estrella_

_Que luce, clara y bella_

_Con rápido fulgor_

_Por eso estando mi bien_

_Es mi fumar un Edén_

_Dame el humo de tu boca_

_Anda, que así me vuelves loca_

_Corre, que quiero enloquecer_

_De placer_

_Sintiendo así el calor_

_Del humo embriagador_

_Que acaba por prender_

_La llama ardiente del amor.“ **[1]** _

The voice which sang the know couplet[2] was mine. I was announced as the new acquisition of the Velvet Cabaret, a Young man with an exotic accent who made his debut that evening. I just finished the song’s lyrics and it seem to start making the delights in the night owls, bewitched by my voice’s sound. Mason Verger, the manager, had presented me at the beginning of the show as “The Blue Datura”. He had christened me like that because of my eyes, enormous and in a metallic shade, that, according to him, gave the impression that, same as the flower, could bewitch and make sleepy.

For my show, I was dressed in a black silk bodice and a ruffled red silk skirt. I used a black wig to hide my short hair, decorated with a big ostrich feather, dyed in green and hold with an elastic band made of golden sequins. Accompanying the couplet lyrics, I smoked a cigarette in a long black Bakelite holder.

When I finished, I went back to my dressing room and, after getting rid of the abundant make up and the costume, substituting them for a grey flannel suit and a straw canotier decorated with a dark green band, “The Blue Datura” turned into William Graham, a twenty year old young man just arrived from London. I thought a better life was waiting for me in the only city of Madrid. My plan was to dedicate myself to literature and writing about the impressions on the far land I was, but one day a gentleman noticed me and told me I had to rechannel my artistic career. So, he got me an audition in a cabaret. But there was no luck and many months passed. Months when I searched for job in the Madrilenian cabarets, presenting my number every night between the spirals of the smoke from cigarettes, pipes and cigars. An unpleasant environment that, when I finished, only made me wish to get rid of bodices, petticoats, wigs and makeups, return to my tiny apartment and become again, even if only was for a few hours, William Graham, bohemian novelist. 

That night, my landlady was waiting for me at the porter’s lodge.

“Good evening, doña Concha.” I whispered, yawning.

“It should be Good morning, mister Graham!” She ejaculated, pointing at the watch she had hooked on her breast. “It is six o’clock already. You owe me the month. You promised top ay the rent on Monday, then on Tuesday…”

“I have started working today.” I said, unwillingly. “I will be paid on Friday and I will pay the debt.”

I entered my flat and I closed the door behind me with two turns of the key. Without even taking off my clothes, I felt in the bed, completely exhausted.

* * *

“ _Tengo un jardín en mi casa_

_Que es la mar de rebonito_

_No tengo quien me lo riegue_

_Y lo tengo muy sequito._

_Como no soy jardinera_

_Ni me gusta trabajar_

_Por la noche, aunque no quiera_

_Me lo tengo que regar_

_Y al acostarme_

_Y al levantarme_

_Lleno de agua la regadera_

_Y con las faldas algo recogidas_

_Yo voy regando de esta manera_.” [3]

I sang this with a very serious face, a long blue muslin dress with a crinoline, a straw hat hold to my chin with a black ribbon, a white feather boa and a tin sprinkling can, provoking roguish laughter in the extensive audience, because the success of my debut had extended for all Madrid and the hall was crowded. In one of the tables at the back I could see that I man with a light grey hair looked at me while sipping a champagne glass.

When my act had finished, I retired to my dressing room, where Pepa[4] helped me to take off the crinoline and the dress and, becoming William again. When I finished dressing myself, I took my umbrella from the hat stand and I was going to exit through the artists’ entrance when Pepa got near to me. She had a wooden tray in her hands in which was an envelope. I thanked her and I opened it. Inside was an ivory coloured laid paper business card. In one side you could read “I will see you tonight at _El Olimpo_ ” and on the other “AL, artistic entrepreneur”.

So, at a quarter to eleven, there was I, “The Blue Datura”, sit on a table of that incredibly expensive restaurant where I only could afford a glass of wine and soda. I was wearing my best dress, in dark green silk, and black calfskin high heeled shoes. On my shoulders, a beige Manila shawl with dark pink embroidered birds. A wig hided my short hair. I was reading the menu when, suddenly, someone entered the premises, like a procession solemn. Silence invaded the room, broken by the rustling of a black woollen Castilian cape with silk lining. All the sight focused on the gentleman that had just came in.

“Don Aníbal!” A waiter said, taking the cape and giving it to the cloakroom’s lady. “We have your table ready. A lady is waiting for you.”

So, that was the famous don Aníbal! He was in front of me, standing beside one of the chairs, dressed in an elegant morning coat. His height surpassed the meter eighty centimetres and he was so thin he seemed even taller. His complexion had a slightly tanned colour and, regarding his hair, it started to show some silver reflections between the blonde locks, perfectly combed and coated in brilliantine. He took off his white silk gloves, kissed my hand and sat down.

Some minutes later, while don Aníbal and I were reading the menus, I heard the whispering of those presents y I could know who my host was. It was an authority of the Madrilenian night. I never knew his surname nor his real name. It was known in the night circles as don Aníbal “Longdick” and it was said that he could provoke the most intense pleasure in his lovers only by looking at them with his almond shaped and olive leave coloured eyes. I was dying to know if the rumour was true, so I tried that dinner passed as quickly as possible. But don Aníbal was in ecstasy because of the wine and the delicate ambrosia the waiters put on the table and, on the contrary as me, seem not to have any hurry to finish.

When, at last, he exited the private room, he took me by the arm. We left the restaurant, and, with a delicate movement of his cane, he stopped a carriage. We got on it and he covered my legs with a blanket. I thanked his gesture, because the dress was too thin, and y was frozen stiff. The movement of the carriage made me sleepy and, accidentally, I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, the carriage had stopped already, and the coachman was opening the door for us. Don Aníbal got out of the first with a leap graceful and he gave me his hand. I gathered my skirt, put my foot on the running board and I got out the carriage. 

We took the elevator to the very top. When we entered the apartment, I saw don Anibal’s valet waiting for him in the entrance hall.

“Good evening, Ramón.” Don Aníbal said to him while his servant was taking his cape off.

“May the lord have a good evening.” Ramón answered with a gesture easy of his head. “May I, miss?”

I unbuttoned the big golden metal clasps from my coat while Ramón took it off and hanged it in the coat stand.

“The lady is going to spend the night here. Take some towels, hot water and toiletries to my bedroom, please, Ramón.”

“Very good, sir.”

The servant started to go across the corridor while I sat on the hall’s sofá and Aníbal took two cups from a display cabinet.

“Well, here we are.” He said, uncorking a wine bottle and serving it in two cups. “Álava[5], 1898. It is considered the best crop of the century. Try it, please. Notice the touch of the barrel and the excelent grapes.”

I gave a light sip to the reddish liquid, leaving the mark from my lipstick in the Edge of the glass, trying to get that touch. But I didn’t notice anything, but a light warmth on my tongue.

“I’m afraid my palate is not as sophisticated as yours.” I whispered while I noticed I was getting as red as the wine.

Don Aníbal smiled at me.

“Well, you will accustom it.” He said, sitting beside me. “Could you sing for me, please? As you are. I want you to forget the cabaret’s paraphernalia and relax with me.”

I smiled back and stood up while he took off his coat. Delicately, he lied down in the black skin and wooden divan and closed his eyes. After breathing several times, I could start at last: 

“ _Soy una flor caída_

_Del vicio fatal, esclava_

_Por el destino, vencida,_

_Sola en el mundo,_

_nacida del pecado,_

_Un desalmado me hizo mujer_

_Fue aquel querer el yugo_

_Engendro del mal,_

_Pendiente fatal_

_De mi alma verdugo_

_Y ya al fin caída_

_Por el fango envilecida_

_Para todos soy juguete de placer_

_Y en la cocaína,_

_Que otro mundo me ilumina_

_Busco calma_

_Para mi alma de mujer_

_Ella endulzó la hiel_

_De este dolor_

_Que me hizo cruel_

_¡cocaína!_

_¡Sé que al fin me ha de matar!_

_¡Me asesina!_

_Pero calma mi pesar_

_Si me deja_

_Todo es sombra en mi vivir_

_Sé que al fin me ha de matar_

_Pero no me hace sufrir_.”[6]

Don Aníbal listened to me still with his eyes closed. When I finished, he opened them, stood up and put his big hand under my skirt, starting to massage my foreskin. He catch me so unprepared that I had to bite my lip not to scream. He took me in his arms and led me to his bedroom, where he put me in his big bed with canopy and velvet bedspread. One by one, he unbuttoned my dress buttons to later kiss my nape, provoking a delicious shiver to go across all my spine from bottom to top. I tried to take off his clothes little by little, more and more excited. He started to loosen my corset’s ribbon intertwine and unbuttoned the frontal clasps before he tore it off. When I finished, I contemplated his naked body from his hair to his waist. Instants later, I could know why they called don Aníbal “Longdick”. His priapus encompassed at least two palms and was as thick as a tree branch. Bewildered, I observed that column between the roundness of his hip’s brackets. The portrait in the wall looked at me, jealous, while I got my lips nearer to the column’s capital, nibbling it and soaking it in viscous desire.

A series of curse words in a mixture of Spanish and English came up from don Anibal’s mouth, who held with both hands to the bronze headboard bars while his clapper got dangerously near to the end of my throat.

But, suddenly, a shivering went across his limbs and a little stream of sperm splashes the corners of my mouth.

I leave myself to fall between the sheets, my heart beating faster like never before.

When two emeralds behind an old gold coloured curtain looked at me, I knew I had nothing to fear about.

Don Aníbal, sweaty and exhausted, left fall himself beside me.

He bite me and kissed lightly my shoulder, leaving a wet trace on the surface of my skin, as if he was printing his seal and, nearly instantly, he felt into the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw I was alone. On the nightstand were two banknotes of a hundred pesetas, which I took and put into my handbag. I got dressed and went off the house. I took a taxi to my building, hoping doña Concha wasn’t expecting me. If she could see me dressed like this, she would have asked too many questions, which would result in me ending up in the streets.

“This is a decent house.” She would have said while I was going out with my luggage. “And if I see you over here again, you come with me to the Guardia Civil’s[7] headquarters. You degenerate!

It was around eight when I came back and I discovered with surprise and relief that the porter’s lodge was empty. I went upstairs to my flat, where I filled the bathtub before getting rid of the dress. 

While I was in the hot water, I thought about the last night’s experiences. Would I abandon my writer career? Or I would balance it with being a first-class transvestite? Would I ascend in prostitution’s sordid world? Would William Graham transform definitely into _The Blue Datura_? And, in the case of the answer being yes, would _The Blue Datura_ become again William Graham?

Without finding an answer to any of my questions, I went off the water and, after drying myself with a towel, I put over the bed a grey mixed fibre suit. When I finished dressing myself, I put one of the banknotes in my wallet and I put away the other one under my bed’s mattress, inside a sock. I went off home and, when I saw that doña Concha hadn’t come back, I left the rent on the hall’s desk with a little piece of paper with my name and I left the building for a walk.

And who could be waiting for me at the door but don Aníbal’s chauffeur? He took off his cap and introduced himself:

“My name is Julián Caballero. I am looking for The Blue Datura.” 

I smiled with mischievousness before whispering I was going to exit through the service door. I entered my flat again and I put on the costume. When I exited again, I found the chauffeur smoking a cigarette.

“At your service, miss.”

He made me get into the car and I sat. We went across Madrid until we reached Serrano Street, where the vehicle stopped in front of an elegant Art Noveau chalet. I hoped off, helped by Julián, and both took the stairs to the main door. The chauffeur rang the doorbell and we were welcomed by a maid in uniform.

“Here is The Blue Datura.” Said the chauffeur.

“It’s so good seeing you in this house!” The maid answered, taking off my coat. “I have heard the lord talking about you, miss.”

I smiled, blushing, while she accompanied me to don Aníbal’s office. He was drawing, seating at his desk. Temptation overtook me and I could see it was me the one who was drawing. I let out a “Wow!” and he looked at me, smiling with his sharped, very white teeth.

“Thank you, Dorita.” He said while she got off the office. “Have a seat, Datura.” He said, taking a scalpel and starting to sharp his pencil.

I obeyed and don Aníbal poured for me a cup of coffee from a sophisticated silver coffee machine before sitting in front of me.

“Would you like working for me?”

He said it so suddenly I nearly chocked on the coffee. I took one of the white linen serviettes from the tray and I cleaned my lips before asking him to continue.

“I know Verger well.” He affirmed. “A guy who is capable of exploiting his own sister…”

I got gooseflesh and a nausea installed in my throat. I had heard strange things about Mason Verger but being capable of such a thing was the height of repugnance. 

“Think well about it, Datura.” He gave a sip to his cup and, after swallowing, he showed his teeth in an act which seemed involuntary.

To my mind came back the picture of the banknotes on the nightstand. How many people in Madrid earned two hundred pesetas per day?

Don Aníbal smiled, winked at me and whispered:

“I will teach you the secrets of sex trade.”

* * *

Don Anibal’s first lesson was very clear:

“Datura, in this world you can’t hope to ascend. You must start from the top. We are going to start your training session now. There is something for you in the bedroom.”

I went off the hall and entered the bedroom. On the bed was a violet silk dress and a hat rack in cardboard lined with a green and white stripped cloth. I opened the box and inside I found a natural black hair wig, two petticoats with their hem in lace, a pair of garters and some panties. Also were a small rectangular box which contained a pair of white leather shoes and the finest silk stockings.

I started to dress myself, being highly careful not to wrinkle the clothes and keeping the stockings ‘seams completely straight. When I finished, I looked for a while at my picture in the mirror. I smiled and went back to the hall. Once there, don Aníbal made me sat down in front of the table, where was several plates in a pile and several kinds of cutlery. For someone who only knew the fork, the spoon and the knife, the plethora could be asphyxiating.

“Is all of it for me?” I asked while I noticed I was blushing to my hair root.

Don Aníbal uttered a guffaw loud which succeeded in relaxing me.

“Yes, Datura.” He said, taking the fork situated the farer left. “You start from outer to inner. Cutlery is taken with the plate, so by their quantity, you can deduce the number of dishes that would be served.”

I observed the cutlery surrounding my plate in amaze. There was at least seven. 

“Is it common to serve seven courses?”

“It is quite frequent.”

And he started to say French names, of which I could not understand a word. I was embarrassed, and I asked him to repeat them. He took a little notebook and a pen from his pocket and he started to write.

“Let’s see, Datura.” He said, without losing his smile. “ A seven course meal consists of an amuse-bouche, that is, an starter; a soup; an aperitif; a salad; a main course; a desert and a mignardise, a sweet you can eat with your fingers, like a little cake, with coffee or tea.

I smiled, making him see i had understand. He left the little notebook and the pen and started to point at the glasses.

“White wine, red wine, water and soda.”

After a pause in which I wrote down everything, he spoke again:

“Tonight, comes a very important client to visit me. Do you think you could sing something for him while I get ready? I will pay you the equivalent to a night, so today you will be free.”

I thought it was a good idea, so I asked don Aníbal for permission to go and rehearse.

“You can use my room.” He said.

So, I entered the room, where Dorita was finishing making the bed. He waved me goodbye with a gesture from her head and I sat in front of the desk and started to think. To my mind came the notes from _La Llave_ , a couplet I had Heard some days ago. I put the chair in front of the mirror, and I started to warm up my voice.

Several hours later, disguised again, I went to the hall, where a gentleman gave his gloves, cane and top hat to Ramón.

“Here is The Blue Datura, a very recent acquisition.” Said the servant. “She possesses a delightful voice.”

“I must see it.” Answered the client, keeping his eyes, which sparkled under the hall’s electric light, on my body. “Or rather, hear it.” He corrected himself with a guffaw. “Please, miss.” 

He lied down on the ottoman with a pillow under his head while Ramón put the stool in front of the piano, sat down and started to press the keys. When the introduction ended, I started to sing:

_La bellísima Asunción_

_Se escapó de la pensión_

_Al llegar el carnaval_

_Y vestida de vedette_

_Una noche al baile fue_

_A tratar de divertirse y de gozar_

_Un pollito que la vio_

_Para el chotis la invitó_

_Y salieron juntos a bailar_

_Pero mientras que bailaban_

_Como tanto la apretaba_

_Sin querer la lastimaba el animal_

_“¡No bailaré!” Le dijo decidida Asunción._

_“Porque me aprieta_

_Y me va usted haciendo un daño atroz._

_Sáquese usted esa llave_

_Tan grande y feroz_

_Que lleva ahí_

_En el bolsillo del pantalón.”_

_Terminaron de bailar_

_Y se fueron a cenar_

_El pollito y Asunción_

_Y entre el baile y el charlar_

_Y las risas y el champán_

_La muchacha sin querer_

_Se mareó._

_El se quiso aprovechar_

_La besaba sin cesar_

_Y juraba eterno amor_

_Y al llegar a la habanera_

_La invitó para que fuera_

_A dar otra vueltecita en el salón_

_“¡No bailaré!” Le dijo decidida Asunción._

_“Porque me aprieta_

_Y me va usted haciendo un daño atroz._

_Sáquese usted esa llave_

_Tan grande y feroz_

_Que lleva ahí_

_En el bolsillo del pantalón.” **[8]**_

The client stood up and applauded my act, amazed.

“I told you the Blue Datura was a jewel.” Ramón observed.

To my nose came an intoxicating but unknown aroma. It seemed a perfume from a Far East land. It was don Aníbal, that, as always, entered the room as a solemn procession.

“Don Rafael.” He said, bowing to our client. “I see you have mee tour new acquisition already.”

Don Rafael went across with his eyes all my body before adding:

“And I would like to know her a little more.”

“In that case, I’ll get ready the…” Don Aníbal said, trying to make an exit.

Our client observed me again.

“Won’t you make the honour of accompanying us?”

Don Aníbal’s face lighted.

“With pleasure. Dorita!

The maid came and don Aníbal whispered her something that made her to give a hit of a mischievous smile. Some minutes later, I was in the bedroom. I was nervous, because I didn’t know what was going to happen. The bed was made with the finest silk sheets and on the bedside table was a little metallic jar with Vaseline, which ignored his role in the comedy. Hanged on the folding screen I saw a gather, a pair of stockings and a blue tulle negligée. I got completely naked, I put on the clothes and I waited for don Rafael’s signal. Negligée’s cloth was opaque enough not to show too much of my anatomy and I smiled when I though the client would find exciting to untie the several bows which closed the garment. He would imagine my body before discovering it and, when he would have it in front of him, he would tear off my negligée and… 

Don Aníbal’s voice talking lively with don Rafael made me get rid of my thoughts.

“Are you ready, Datura?” Don Rafael said. I nodded, very excited and impatient. “In that case, let the party begin.”

His trembling hands went across my bodice’s ribbon intertwine, without taking off my negligée, and then make the frontal busk spring. When the garment felt, started don Aníbal’s turn, who began to massage my still hairless chest, before untying the negligée’s ribbon.

Once in my birthday’s suit, don Rafael stretched his big hand and surrounded with it the bedside table’s little jar. A fat finger smeared in the pomade came inside me, massaging my interior and provoking a cry loud, followed by a stream of passion which invaded my chest. I lied faced down and, some instants later, don Rafael managed to place himself on top of me, burying his glans with a rhythmic movement of his pelvis. It only took me some minutes to come, but the act didn’t make me feel satisfied at all. In that moment, we separated, and don Rafael give his turn to don Aníbal, who, now, could culminate the game. Intoxicated with delight, I muffled a cry and I managed to come with such a strength I had to hold onto a headboard bar.

Some minutes later, the three of us went into the land of dreams. Because even the horniest bodies must, in some moments, rest.

* * *

I was in the hall of don Aníbal’s house, playing dominoes with Bedelia, one of his girls.

“Well.” She said, laughing and showing a strong Irish accent. “You have to pass the time somehow between client and client. A duro[9] for the first who gets rid of her pieces. Come on, _mavourneen_.[10]

I put on the tablecloth the double six piece and Bedelia, the one with the six and the five. One by one, all the game’s pieces ended on the green felt tablecloth. When I was going to distribute them again, don Aníbal entered the room, accompanied by a smart gentleman.

Both Bedelia and I were wearing long silk robes and I wore also a Manila shawl, which the gentleman started to praise. 

“So…” He said without taking his eyes off me. “This is the Blue Datura, the flower all Madrid is talking of.”

I greeted him by bending my head and he continued speaking, saying he would like if what it was commented on the city was true.

“You can check it by yourself, don Luis.” Don Aníbal whispered, winking an eye to him. Then, he addressed me: “Now, I’m going to the opera with an important client, Datura. I’m afraid you will have to manage it by yourself.”

“I will do what I can.” I said, giving don Luis my arm.

When we entered the room, I poured champagne in two glasses before sitting myself on the divan. Don Luis kneeled in front of me and started to untie one of my shoes’ buckle.

“You will see, Datura.” He said while his eyes sparkled.

He took off my shoe. Then, he went with his hands all over my leg until he reached the thigh, where he unbuckled the garter, provoking the stocking to slide lightly. He collected the fine silk with his fingers and took off the cloth from me, leaving my skin completely uncovered. In that moment, he kissed my toes to then nibble them lightly and mop them up with licks. I had never felt anything similar. A completely inexplicable pleasure. I started panting and my client seemed to like the sound, who carried on with his task. Some minutes later, his tongue went up until it reached my equator, which he started to hold with a delicate but firm hand. He massaged my skin while he was going up and, little by little, the glans got harder. In the pleasure’s daydream, I managed to come, covering his hand with my desire’s fruit.

* * *

I have been at don Anibal’s house for a year now. Training has been hard, but I think it was worth it. Today is my debut.

I am in Bedelia’s room, who is helping me to put on make-up and get dressed. She has lent me one of her dresses, in yellow moire, floor length, with a wide red satin belt embellished with black flowers and puts me on a dark chestnut coloured, tied up in a braided chignon elegant held by pins with pearls. A pair of black tulle fingerless gloves cover my hands and forearms. Then, some powder here and lipstick there and I am ready. But, before we finish, Bedelia takes from the drawer a dark blue cardboard little box. She opens it and takes a damascene brooch with flowers and birds, which she places on the edge of my dress’ neck.

“A souvenir from Toledo.” She says, laughing while she closes the clasp. “There I had my best clients. I think it will pass you a bit of my good Irish luck.”

I smile and I put on my shoulders a blue Manila shawl with roses embroidered in silver.

“But… You look beautiful, Datura!” Says Dorita, who enters the bedroom with a pile of towels on her hand. “The room is ready. I am taking these towels and I will see you now at the hall.”

She winks me an eye while I walk through the corridor until the hall. Once there, don Aníbal, who was seated on the couch when I entered, stands up and starts to observe me while a gentleman enters the room, accompanied by Dorita, who holds his cloak and his hat on her arms.

“Don Francisco!” Don Aníbal says. “Allow me to introduce you the flower in this house. The Blue Datura, with a voice that entails a million promises and a body which keeps all of them.”

I can’t prevent my blushing while don Francisco smiles with mischievousness

“Come, come, Datura!” He says, roaring with laughter. “Don’t be shy. Show me.”

He sits on the couch and closes his eyes while I breathe deeply, and I start signing.

“ _Dicen que hay un sátiro en Madrid_

_Según leí ayer en el ABC_

_Que a cuantas encuentra por ahí_

_Hace ver no sé qué_

_Yo sé de algunas chicas que andan ya_

_Por él rabiando de curiosidad_

_Y en cuanto ven a un hombre por ahí_

_Quisieran preguntarle así_

_‘¿Me quiere usted decir si por acaso es_

_El sátiro es del que habló ayer el ABC?_

_Debajo del gabán no lleva nada más_

_Que el traje de Adán_

_Y en cuanto encuentra a una mujer_

_Le enseña todo y echa a correr_ ’” [11]

Seconds after I have finished, don Francisco stands up and starts to applaud.

“What a delight, Datura!” He says with admiration. “I have made a reservation. Would you make me the honour of escorting me? Then, we will return and…”

I nod and Dorita brings me my gloves, my cloak and my handbag. After taking off my shawl, I put on everything and don Francisco gives me his arm and we exit the house. At the door, the chauffeur is waiting for us beside don Francisco’s car, a modern _Hispano Suiza **[12]**_ .The chauffeur helps me to hop on the car while don Francisco sits beside me and lights a cigarette before pulling down the black curtains in the windows and the interior windscreen. Then, he places his big hand on my leg and starts ascending until he reaches my thigh, unfastening the garter, which makes the stocking fall, leaving my skin uncovered. He leaves the cigarette in the ashtray and starts kissing my ankle, ascending little by little with his lips, which still keep the tobacco’s strong aroma.

Just at the moment that he crowns the minaret, the chauffeur stops the car. I breathe deeply a couple of times and I put on my clothes hastily before he opens the door.

“Welcome…” The doorman says. “To the _Crystal Palace_.”

After leaving our coats at the cloakroom, a waiter gets near to us and escorts us to our table. We have a seat and we start to read the menus in silence. I have a strange feeling down there. Discreetly, I see under the tablecloth and I discover that don Francisco is touching with the point of his patent leather the interior of one of my thighs. When I rise my sight, he observes me mischievously before concentrating again in his menu. Some minutes later, a waiter comes again, writes the order and goes to the kitchen while don Francisco proceeds conducting his exploration. When he gets near to the groin, he rubs lightly my petticoat’s cloth to get down abruptly when the first courses arrive. I can’t help smiling at him.

Dinner goes on without distress. I am remembering all don Anibal’s teaching and don Francisco seems charmed of sharing his table with young lady with such exquisite manners. When we finish, we get back to the cloakroom and don Francisco helps me to put on my cape. We get into the car again and we return to don Anibal’s house, where Dorita welcomes us. 

“May you have a good evening, don Francisco.” She says, bowing to him lightly. “Blue Datura. We are finishing getting your room ready. Please, sit in the hall and relax.”

On the hall’s table are a champagne bottle and two cups, which don Francisco gets filled.

“Well…” He says, sitting beside me. “Here we are.” 

I give a sip to my glass. The champagne bubbles bounce on my tongue, expanding the aromas from the excellent drink through all my palate. I can’t help touching don Francisco’s hand and direct it to my crotch. As hot as a stove, don Francisco massages me over my dress’ cloth and, when I was going to reach a supreme joy state, Dorita enters the hall, announcing that the room is ready. 

Laughing, don Francisco takes me in his arms, and we enter the room. The lamp’s light is dimmed by several pink lampshades, what offers a very sensual and pleasant environment. The bed has a green velvet canopy, with a bedspread in set, tapped by golden fringes.

He leaves me on the bed and starts kissing my lips while I am unbuttoning one by one the white mother of pearl buttons in his shirt. I place my hand on his chest, letting my fingers tangle in his coarse hair. He imitates me, massaging my hairless chest, before kissing me in the neck. My heart speed up while, one by one, my clothes end on the floor, completely naked and at don Francisco’s mercy.

When, some instants later, a thick, elegant and sensual finger, impregnated in Vaseline white, gets into me, I have to repress a surprise scream. He massages my interior slowly before placing me on one side and, when I fell don Francisco’s pelvis moving and acting as a picklock in my most arcane sensibility , I think I am dying of pleasure. I hold tight to the headboard bars while I can’t repress a series of gasps.

A shudder goes across don Francisco’s limbs, who, at last, manages to come and we separate.

He takes a cigarette and lights it. I try to speak, but I am breathless and gasping, incapable of saying any words. When he finishes smoking his cigarette, he puffs it out crushing it with his fingers. He lies down on his side before falling asleep practically in an instant. But me, still breathless and gasping, I still delay for a good time in closing my eyes.

I feel released, like if I had just come out from a city that had been under siege for years and I was running in a horde with the rest of the population. To my mind also come the pictures of a caterpillar that, after spending some time in its cocoon, reaches to spread its wings and fly or of a boat which goes through the sea at full sail. Is in that moment when I realize I have nothing to be afraid of and, after covering myself with the blanket, I lie down and I can sleep.

I dream I go across Madrid, dressed in an elegant black sable skin coat. Escorting don Aníbal, I go by car to Parque del Retiro[13] and, then, to the theatre, where he has a balcony rented permanently. We dine and sleep in the best restaurants and hotels in Madrid.

Hours later, I see I am alone on the bed. I stand up and I put on my coat. On my dressing table, beside my perfume bottle, I see for the first time in my life a five hundred pesetas banknote, what makes the grand finale for my adventure, transforming William Graham definitely into “The Blue Datura”.

THE END

[1] Couplet composed in 1922, with music by Juan Viladomat and lyrics by Félix Garzo. The translation of the song is: My Egyptian is special/What a sensual smell/After the battle/In which the love burst/A cigarette/Is always a rest/And although seems/That the body languishes/After the cigar grows/His strength and his vigour/The hour of anxiety/ With him, it isn’t cruel/His spirals are/Heavenly dreams/And form clouds/That go up into the glory/And wrapped in it/His spark is a star/Which shines clear and beautiful/With brightness quick/That’s why being my loved/Is my smoking a paradise/Give me the smoke from your mouth/Come, that way you make me crazy/Run, because I want to get mad/ With pleasure/Feeling that heat/Of the intoxicating smoke/That ends in setting fire/On love’s burning flame

[2] A couplet is a type of light, sometimes risqué song originally sung in variety shows.

[3] I have a garden at home/Which is really gorgeous/I don’t have someone to water it for me/And I have it very dry/As I am not a gardener/And neither I like working/By night, even if I don’t want it/I have to water it myself/And when I lie down/And I wake up/I fill with water the sprinkling can/And with my skirts a little rolled up/I am watering this way. (Couplet belonging to the revue “The joyful trumpet shop” ( _La alegre trompetería_ (1907)) with music by Vicente Lleó and libretto by Antonio Paso.)

[4] Pepa is a pet name for Josefa, the feminine version of José.

[5] One of the three provinces of the Basque Country, in the north of Spain.

[6] I’m a fallen flower/From fatal vice, slave/For destiny, defeated/Alone in the world/Born from sin/A swine make me a woman/It was that love the yoke/Monstrosity of evil/Fatal gradient/Executioner of my soul/And at last fallen/Degraded by mud/I’m a toy of pleasure for everyone/And in cocaine/That illuminates for me another world/I look for calm/For my woman’s soul/She sweetened the gall/ Of this pain/That made me cruel/Cocaine!/I know she will kill me in the end!/Murderesses me!/But eases my sorrow/If she leaves me/All is shadow in my living/I know she will kill me in the end/But she doesn’t make me suffer (Tango composed in 1926, with music by Juan Viladomat and lyrics by Gerardo Alcázar)

[7] La Guardia Civil (Literally, the Civil Guards) is a Spanish armed institution of military nature with police functions. It has, among others, functions of citizen security and public order. 

[8] The gorgeous Asunción/Escaped from the hostel/When Carnival came/And dressed as a vedette/He went one night to the ball/ Trying to get fun and have a good time/A young man saw her/Asked her for the chotis/And went together to dance/But while they were dancing/As he was holding her tight/The beast hurt her accidentally/“I won’t dance!” Said Asunción determined/“Because you squeeze me/And you hurt me unbearably/You get off that key/So big and savage/That you have there/In your trousers’ pocket. (Lyrics by Cadenas. The music is from a song composed in 1901 by Penn and Fitz “The Honeysuckle and the Bee”. The chotis is a traditional dance from Madrid.)

[9] Old Spanish coin worth five pesetas.

[10] Irish Gaelic for “Sweetheart”.

[11] They say there is a letch in Madrid/ According to what I read yesterday in ABC/ Who to the one he founds out there/ Makes see I don’t know what/I know some girls who are now/ Dying of curiosity for him/ And when they see a man out there/ They want to ask him this:/ “Can you tell me if, just in case, you are/ The letch you are, the one of who spoke ABC yesterday?/Underneath his overcoat is nothing but/ His birthday suit/ And the moment he finds a woman/ Shows her everything and starts to run” Cuplet composed in 1917 with music by Joaquín Valverde and lyrics by José Juan Cadenas. Specially written by La Fornarina (Consuelo Bello),it is based on a song that was performed for the first time by Nitta Jo in 1911 with the French title "Le Jeune Homme du Métro” (The young man at the underground) with music by Hermann E. Darewski and Harry Fragson and lyrics by Henri Christiné and Alexandre Trébitsch.

[12] Hispano-Suiza (English: Spanish-Swiss) was a Spanish automotive–engineering company.

[13]Parque del Retiro (literally "Park of the Pleasant Retreat"), Retiro Park or simply El Retiro is one of the largest parks of the city of Madrid. It belonged to the Spanish Monarchy until the late 19th century, when it became a public park.


End file.
